


彼岸

by Shadowfish



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowfish/pseuds/Shadowfish
Summary: 2018年虎总连任时发生的事……这伪cp站得特立独行ОдО真的是烂文哈哈哈。





	彼岸

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：完全OOC  
分级：R（？？？）  
真的是瞎写。一八年的某几个大半夜用手机短打的。  
恶俗烂文。为了给原配制造敌人不择手段。
> 
> 鱼我生是水表圈的人死是水表圈的鬼。

“George，还在看？快睡啦！”  
“……你自己睡吧，Luara，我……有重要的东西要关注。”  
不出所料的一阵低声的琐碎的抱怨声和卧室门被甩上的“砰”的巨响。得。他无奈地翻了翻眼。今晚是进不了卧室睡觉了。抿一口桌案上的还冒着气泡的啤酒，美利坚的前总统继续将目光投向黑暗中跳动的电视荧屏。  
“你还在。”  
他自语着笑起来。不知是在嘲笑谁。

“你好，是我。”  
“……”  
“这是我……也许，最后一次联系你。我知道你也许会惊讶于我坚持要联系你，但对于我，我从不后悔遇见你，你是个不一般的人，而我很快就会被人遗忘，不是吗？”  
“……”  
“你在听吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“我不后悔我说的那句话。你的灵魂很美，可是没人去欣赏，Vlad。我希望以后还能见到你，你不会嫌弃我吧？”  
“……George，谢谢你一直以来待我很好。”  
“你是个冷血动物。”  
“George，”一段令人费解的停顿，“那个十字架，我会一直戴着。”又是一阵沉默，几乎令人窒息。“就算是为了你。”  
说罢，那个男人挂断了电话，果断地。

男人的双眼映出了荧幕上熟悉的画面。  
那个男人将右手放在宪法上，念出早已烂熟于心的刻板誓词。波澜不惊。  
不知道，男人站起身来，在这种时候，他会不会想起……  
我。  
落地窗除了引来黯淡的星光外，还照着男人沉在阴影中的脸。他打量着自己。他早就不是十年前，当初的自己了。而他还是。他听着电视发出的声响。是那个人不变的声线。尽管听上去有几分岁月带来的疲乏无力，深沉沙哑。

“哈啊……Geo……再，快点……快啊……”  
George被一个前苏联的残留物迷得神魂颠倒，甚至，甘愿被这个金发男人榨干。在雨天的得克萨斯州，他的别墅，二楼的大卧室。细化到，那张大床上。  
他扯住他颈上的十字架，犯下令人羞/耻无比的罪行。他深深进入这个红色帝国解体后核心的主人的身体，在他柔嫩紧致的内部用力地肆虐，在一次次几乎杀死他的撞击中愈发强势地控制他敏感的躯体。他享受身下的人的呻/吟叫喊，微微的，不由自主的挣扎。他们变换体位，令一次深过一次。金发男人出奇地沉着，他迎合着另一方完全是变/态的动作和挑衅而下/流的语言，完美地成全着那个被自己蛊惑的美国傻瓜。这就是无声地提出着要求。而George当时管不了那么多，只管吻他的唇，他的颊；吮他的脖颈，他的锁骨，他的乳/尖。至今，那里诱人的嫩粉色还令他记忆犹新，徒生津液。  
实话来说，自己接受了那个男人的诱/惑。而他是个KGB。自己明明知道，他接受的几乎可以说是抛弃人性的训练教会了他用各种不择手段的方式来实现他的目的。自己明明知道，他见自己第一面时，就把自己看得通通透透：看透了自己对他的肉/体抱有特别的兴趣，看透了自己在那方面的癖好，也看透了，自己会明知故犯。  
自己如同疯了般用尽方法来满足他，来讨好他。甚至，自己都对自己的行径感到可耻。于是，自己做出了那个背叛他的决定。从那天起，自己被后悔的滋味淹没。

我不知道，现在，他还需不需要使用这种惊人的技巧。  
George仰起脸，像孩子那样目视着星星，想象莫斯科的晴天。想象他的脸，不像自己画出来的一样冷酷禁欲。  
“George……”  
熟悉的声音从身后飘然而来，令他毛骨悚然地转过身。  
他就带着浅浅的微笑坐在沙发上，恰是自己刚刚起身的位置，捧起啤酒杯，仰脸喝下一大口，脸上漾着不自然的红晕。“你想我？”  
George清楚地知道他是什么，却迷糊地回答着。“我……好久不见，总统先生。”  
“亲爱的。”他的声音慵懒优雅，就如同他刚刚跟哪个男人玩了一下午，“你怪可怜的。需要我陪陪你吗？”  
“Vlad……”他咽下唾液。  
“你硬了。”他用他那玩弄权术的沾满鲜血的手点了点那可怜的前总统的裆部，仿佛是说出了什么再平常不过的事情。“我想你，Vlad，我想……”他紧张地快速说着，好像迟一秒他就会失去开口的勇气。  
那个幻影放肆地笑出声，消弭在了他不知所措的目光中。

“总统先生，哈，你要走了？不要再把这会晤拖几分钟吗？”他将最后一个翻译“友好”地“送”出门去。  
“……George？”他看似惊恐地扬起脸，将目光注入另一个人清澈而带满冲动感情的双眼。  
George无言地拥紧他，轻轻揉搓玩弄年轻而孱弱的，被称为Vladimir的男人柔软圆润的耳垂，摩挲他香槟金色的柔软发丝。他的另一只手无意或蓄意地掀起他还没有来及在起身后扣上扣子的西装外套，在他线条柔和的光滑后背上暗下力道地滑动。那个男人似乎从没尝过这种美妙的滋味，在自己怀中小兽般受惊地颤抖着。George撇起嘴角看他这般魂飞魄散的模样是一种难以言喻的享受。可他显然低估了什么，忽略了什么，比如他流露出的一丝丝嘲讽的得逞后的笑意。  
“……唔？！”  
George成了惊慌的一方，瞪大了灰色的双眸却近距离地撞上了那对冰蓝灰色的冰封海面一样的双眼，正如他的国度一样冰冷而神秘。他们的唇恶作剧般紧紧贴在一起。Vladimir踮着脚尖环住那男人的颈，开启了口中的互相侵略。他们互相交换津液，融合原本分明格格不入的气息。George可以清楚地听见这个理论知识有余，实践经验不足的主动送上门来的猎物的断断续续的呻/吟声，怜悯般地结束了这折磨。银丝自嘴角勾勒而出，连接着两个脸颊绯红的大国政治家。就现在，别说国债、导弹协议了，就算是让这头熊加入北约，也无须一点踌躇。  
“唔，这样……不方便，Geo，你……”  
那个男人的确有些惊慌，他的计划未必有如此之快的进度。但他阻止不了George剥去他的外套，扯去他的领带，撕去他的衬衣，抽去他的腰带……George肆无忌惮地微笑着舔舐他红得透明的耳垂，时不时含住吮吸。两个不挂一丝的领袖不知羞耻地在沙发上纠缠着。Vladimir缺乏日晒的皮肤苍白而近乎透明，却更突显了充血后的嫩粉色。George注意到了他简直匀称得完美的大腿，吞咽着唾液将它们在自己面前分开，直到根部。那个男人没有丝毫反抗的意思，像一只猫一样顺从地配合他的略显心急而粗鲁的动作——包括他逐渐增加进入的手指数量时他发出的压抑的呻/吟啜泣，也仿佛一只被人收入囊中的小野猫。他的身体惊人得适合自己。George没有任何费心，一切都那样顺畅，进入也简直是理所应当。他任性地在弱势的一方身上用力地抓挠，揉搓玩弄他最脆弱的地方，欣赏他销魂的痛苦表情。抽插也极为顺畅，他的小穴简直是为自己量身打造。每动作一下，他都会有节奏地呜咽和绷紧身体，完美地契合着George的口味。

“死贱人！”George恶狠狠地啐了一口，竟然回想这种事情。下体的胀痛愈发嚣张。  
他疑惑过为什么自己能那么满足，为什么两人如此完美地结合。后来他明白了原因，开始替他感到可耻和恶心。那个毫无人性的男人，竟然那样深入地研习了一个敌人，在所有节骨眼上，做到恰到好处，让自己满意。自己就如同一个战术沙盘，被他剖析得通通透透。那么，就连自己的尺寸，他也……他早就将他的身体打造成了一台锲合另一个男人身体的工具，不是吗？也许他在办公室里，用什么令任何人羞耻的东西折磨他自己，就为了他的目的，他令人捉摸不透，但又国家至上的，伟大的目的。  
George坐了下来，就在那个幻影原本的位置，似乎是在不自量力地想感受他稍纵即逝的体温。他看着荧屏那端的，远在大洋彼岸的他，自嘲似的解开腰带，果断地握住他自己。他整个涨红了，坚硬到如同多少年前见到他时一样，神气而滚烫，暴露在夜间冰凉的空气中。有多久，他都没有过这样的活力了。  
如果当年我没有做出背叛他的决定，那现在……  
George轻快地动作起来，想象着他的神情和声音。  
大洋彼岸，也许没有那么遥不可及。

“Valodya，你还好吗？”  
“……Dima……”似乎刚刚从金碧辉煌的神坛上跌落进蒙尘的现实之中，坐在休息室床沿上的连任的总统先生的表情似乎有一丝微妙，而失神。只是无意义地低声呢喃着问话人的名字，就如同想在这个名字里萃取出什么情感。  
“没事？”褐发的男人俯下身子，关切地柔声询问。  
“我好极了，怎么会……犯头晕这种毛病呢。”他想要起身，却又在一阵乏力的冲击下坐下，看上去似乎有一丝滑稽。  
褐发男人坐下了，和他并排，用自言自语的语气道：  
“你累了。”  
Vladimir勾起一个说不上是苦涩还是轻蔑的微笑，垂下他沉重的像灌了铅的眼睑，用浅金色的睫遮挡他冰蓝灰色瞳孔里的岁月累积沉淀下的疲态。他没有像他应该的那样嘴硬，他只是把身体的重心倾向一侧——德米特里的身上。他靠在了这个小学弟的肩上，重重地，但放松地叹息。“没错。”  
Dimitry怔了一下。  
“够了，这一切，早就应该结束了。  
可是为什么你们抓住了我……我在神明的手里，我不能离开片刻，我逼迫自己为了一群人的未来毁掉自己的余生。  
我多么想为自己活着，而不是为了半个世界……  
我不是世界的敌人，我有一个完整的家，我有大把的时间享受生活……而我注定会死得凄凉……”  
Vladimir不停地低低地喃着，而Dimitry能分辨出的只剩下这些：接着他就开始胡言乱语不知所云，那根本不是自己的母语，也许那是德语？和那些人名……Dimitry的担忧忽然占据了他的整个脑海。  
“Valodya！你……”  
Dimitry彻底被神智不清的总统先生靠在自己肩上的额头的温度吓得手足无措。“天啊！我去叫人！”  
然而他无法起身，Vladimir紧紧抱住了他，他半合的双眼浸满了依赖和不满。“你为什么不知道占有我？”  
“什么？”  
Vladimir强拉Dimitry横着躺倒在休息室狭窄的床上，处在震惊而困惑的总理的下方，因而满意地笑起来。  
“他们一个个都知道怎么糟践我：即便我根本对他们毫无感觉，他们也会从我身上汲取他们所求。而我，也会为了该死的利益满足他们。真令人恶心啊，不是吗？”他的神情突兀地狰狞起来，他的手紧紧揪住他的总理的衣领，“你知道那有多痛吗？”  
Dimitry在他一阵病态的狂笑中愕然地瞪大了眼睛：“你竟然……!”  
“被素不相识的变/态男人玩弄得像个五美分一夜的在街上拉客的女人，几十年来日复一日就为了你们，你们这些什么也不明白的傻瓜？傻瓜！”  
一个清脆的耳光。  
“闭嘴！Vladimir！”Dimitry着实也被自己的举动吓了一大跳，接着恶狠狠地用尽全力按住几乎癫狂的总统先生的肩，“你疯了！你疯了！你在说胡话！”  
“你？傀儡先生，你有什么机会说出这些自顾自的鬼话？你才是最大的傻瓜！”  
Vladimir的一侧脸颊红了。血液涌上他的脸颊，另一侧，很快也红透了。  
“你的脑子里到底装些什么？你难道看不出我对你的……为什么我恨的人一次又一次地占有我，你却始终对我无动于衷？你才是真正的傻瓜！”  
Vladimir的咆哮本应是嘲讽，却不如他意地带上了浓重的哭腔。事实上，他的昙花般的泪水自他扯开Dimitry的衣领起，已经在眼角凝滞了好一会。  
Dimitry已经随着他的总统先生一同混乱了，他微启着唇居高临下地俯视着他的Vladimir。

“我看到了他的灵魂。”那个美国人笑着说，“他是那样的值得信赖。”而一侧的Vladimir则默然垂首，轻轻咬着下唇，像一个谋划大局的隐忍的棋手。  
Dimitry一直很好奇为什么那个美国佬会给予昔日对手如此宽大的优惠和友善的态度。他现在明白了：这不过是个交易，代价是，Vladimir把自己的尊严交给魔鬼。  
“作为你们国家的尊严的交换，”那个美国人的手摩挲着Vladimir光滑的颈，后者的目光似乎透露着一种早有准备的意味，“我要你的尊严。”  
Vladimir的外套滑落下来。那个男人满意地点点头，麻利地揭开他的衬衣，用粗糙的手指探索他似乎没有被任何男人发掘过的细腻的触感。“我很喜欢你的肉体。”男人从对他锁骨的啃咬侵略中抽空用言语侮/辱他的精神，“一具这样诱人的肉/体……理应被更多人开发……”Vladimir咽下唾液，颤抖着挺直身子，集中精力抵御呻/吟。

“Dima，Dima，你嫌弃我吧！我是那样的下贱：但如果不把他们想象成你，我会早就死在了某张床上！我又是那样的自私：你明白吗？我要求求你凌辱我……我并非记恨你的幸福，只是早在近三十年前，我就希望我可以和你一起……让自己属于你。这何尝不是奢望。什么你们、国家，在我身边的，最后只有你一个罢了！我的一切几乎都是为了你 。但我等了你二十年，难道你却毫无察觉我已经为你牺牲了一切吗？”Vladimir低声下气地抽泣着解开自己的正装。  
“Valodya……Valodya！”Dimitry再次按住了他的上司执著但无力的手。Vladimir迷惘地注视着年轻的总理先生，蓝灰色的目光浸透了不解。“你要知道，我不对你做出那样禽兽的行为不是因为我对你冷淡。我以为你不能接受我对你的一切。我无动于衷是因为，我爱你：从你爱我开始。我作为你的下属，能给你的只有别人眼里理应的关心啊Valodya……”  
Vladimir不信任的眼神汇聚在Dimitry因为激动而泛红的脸颊上。“Valodya，我希望我发现得还不算迟，让我弥补一些，弥补一些！”总理先生紧张地吸了一口气，脸色更加泛红。  
他吻了上去。  
Valodya，让我把你从彼岸渡回来吧。


End file.
